


A Sunless Garden is useless

by Floris_Oren



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Asexual!Sanzo, Goku has grown up, Goku want to take care of Sanzo, Goku's Sexual Awakening, I don't do underage stuff, M/M, Proactive Hakkai, Protective Gojyo, Protective Goku, Sanzo is sometimes soft, This is kinda more of a character study than anything, but not often, he is of age in this fic, slight possessive behavior in narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Goku has grown up enough to join Hakkai and Gojyo in bed doing sexy things; he wonders why Sanzo won’t join them and when the Monk refuses to give him an answer, Goku does what any monkey would do, annoy said Monk about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest this was a developing threesome into a foursome type of deal, it was going to involve porn. BUT, it turned into this weird coming of age sexual thing for Goku. And a bit of a character study for all of them. I would say it's odd for me. But there it is. Whatever the hell this is enjoy. Also, I only say Sanzo is Asexual in this story because he keeps rebuffing any type of "love" feelings or sexual advances. I don't think he really is, and that's not my set head canon. But I felt that label fit what I wrote in this story and thought I'd just put it out there.

Two years into their rotten journey; Goku figured out what to do with his penis. Alone in the bathroom when everyone was out. Or very quietly when Sanzo was smoking up and it was storming outside. If he showered - he always did - Sanzo never said anything about it. It was different out in the woods. But the Monk would simply glare and insist he go wash his hands again before helping Hakkai with food. 

 

Three years into the journey, Goku figured out women. He figured out how to lick them to nirvana, how to please them and how to put a condom on. Gojyo helped him out with that one. Hakkai standing by to cut in if Gojyo tried to play a nasty trick. 

 

Sanzo usually ended that with with a fan to Gojyo’s face if Hakkai was not around. Still, Goku figured out the birds and the bee’s by himself. 

 

Four years into the Journey, he decided he wanted to know a bit more. Women are all fine and good, but sometimes there isn’t a woman around and he hates to perve on younger girls. So, he kissed Gojyo one night when they were playing cards. Hakkai was in the room, and they talked about it afterwards. 

 

Sanzo had paid for them to share a room; but Goku stayed with them and that suited Sanzo just fine. Goku figured out how men tasted that night. How to give a proper blowjob, and since he didn’t have a gag reflex, well, Gojyo was singing his praises. And that became normal. Spending the night with Hakkai and Gojyo soon turned into something more. 

 

Weeks passed and he was firmly in the middle when they went to bed. Camping had been difficult at first. Sanzo simply popped an eyebrow at them, then rolled his eyes and hunkered down in his bedding. Goku felt guilt at first. That he didn’t talk to Sanzo about it, how would the Monk feel if he decided that he needed Hakkai and Gojyo more? 

 

He wasn’t certain how he felt about it himself. So, how was he supposed to ask Sanzo? 

 

That night and many others passed; the weather became colder. Winter came along the mountains fast. Blanketing the countryside with snow; Goku worried more. It is on such a night that he decides that he has to do something about this. Sanzo is as close to the fire as he possibly can be. On the other side. Not at all protected. He barely sleeps these days. And if he does it turns into small naps in Hakuryuu. 

 

Gojyo and Hakkai are dead to the world. They’re not cold. Goku tries not to toss or turn with his worry. He doesn’t want to wake his partners up. Lovers? Boyfriends? He still isn’t certain what this is or when it’ll stop or if it never will. He hopes it won’t. He can’t imagine life without them.

 

He hears more than see’s Sanzo sit up and add more wood to the fire; then he lights a smoke. The smell is comforting. But if Sanzo is up that means that they’ve been neglecting him. 

 

“Go to sleep, Goku….” Sanzo’s tone is as quiet as a human can be, a mere whisper. Hakkai still wakes. He grips Goku’s middle to him more, trying to offer comfort. 

 

Gojyo is barely awake but he goes with the movement. 

 

Goku figures he could do something about it tomorrow, not tonight. Maybe Hakkai would have an idea. 

 

Sanzo smokes. 

 

~*~

 

Goku sits closer to Sanzo that morning over breakfast; he gave both Hakkai and Gojyo a quick kiss before turning to bother Sanzo. Which the Monk did not take kindly too. Goku tried to double the food portion Hakkai had served, knowing exactly how much Sanzo wanted. Sanzo smacked him with the fan for that. Then made Hakkai divide it between the three and told off Goku to stop being annoying about it. 

 

Goku then tried to get Sanzo to wear an extra robe because it was extra cold and humans tended to get more cold than Demons. It had something to do with how human blood runs colder than demons. Sanzo smacked him again. Then cursed before turning away to ignore him. 

 

That’s when Hakkai asked for his help and they went off into the woods together. 

 

“What’s bothering you Goku, usually you’re with me or Gojyo.” Hakkai said. 

 

“Sanzo is feeling neglected.” Goku replied. 

 

“What do you mean?” Hakkai asked. It wouldn’t do for Sanzo to feel neglected. Though he hadn’t been more demanding than usual, and he hadn’t said a word about their little threesome. If anything, he seemed far more relaxed. 

 

“He’s smoking more, not sleeping, and eating less!” 

 

“He never was a big eater though.” Hakkai said. “He usually just has plain rice too.” 

 

“Yeah but….” 

 

“Is it more that you’re feeling guilty about what we have and moving away from Sanzo?” Hakkai asked, gently. 

 

“Maybe.” Goku looked at the ground. “It’s not that I don’t love you and Gojyo. I do. I love you both a lot and it’s not just the sex. It’s about talking, and teasing and hanging out and not having sex sometimes. I like being with you guys. A lot.” 

 

“I know.” Hakkai said. “We feel the same way.” 

 

“Well, it’s just that Sanzo saved me. He got me out of that cave, and he gave me a life and he let me be friends with you and Gojyo and he….” 

 

“Was your Sun.” Hakkai finished. 

 

“And now he isn’t.” Goku huffed a breath. 

 

“Is that not a good thing though?” Hakkai said. 

 

“Maybe.” hesitation.

 

“Sanzo hates being worshipped.” Hakkai said after a few moments of thought. “Have you ever seen how he is around others? He hates people demanding stuff of him and he hates them kissing his feet and the ground he walks on. He likes when people don’t do that.” Hakkai explained. 

 

“So….I’ve been worshipping him?” Goku asked. 

 

“To an extent.” 

 

“I guess that’s why he’s so annoyed with me.” 

 

“Partly.” Hakkai smiled. 

 

“Okay, thanks.” Goku hugged him, kissed him and they gathered the firewood Hakkai had used as an excuse but which Goku insisted on getting because otherwise it’d be a lie and they didn’t lie to Sanzo. 

 

~*~

 

“You were smacking the Monkey around a little rough today.” Gojyo said as soon as Hakkai and Goku were out of earshot. 

 

“He was being extra annoying.” Sanzo muttered. 

 

“Why is that, I wonder.” Gojyo muttered as he lit a cigarette. 

 

“You think I don’t know what goes on in his head?” Sanzo accused. “I do. He thinks he’s neglecting me by being with you and Hakkai.” 

 

“Oh really?” Gojyo said, though he knew that as well. He wasn’t stupid. Their Monkey had been going out of his way to try and take care of Sanzo that morning. 

 

“And while I understand why he’s doing it, it’s not my problem any more.” Sanzo growled. He can’t get any peace around here. 

 

“What do you mean by that? You rescued him.” Gojyo grunted back at the Monk. 

 

“And you two took him to your bed, so that means he isn’t my problem any more. You got that. He hasn’t needed me for a long time. So, I’m over it.” Sanzo opened his paper. Signaling that the talk was over. 

 

Gojyo marched over, and tore it from the Monk’s hands; “What do you mean by that?” 

 

“Exactly what I said. What part did you not understand?” Sanzo replied, slowly, enunciating the words he thought Gojyo didn’t understand. 

 

“That bit about protecting him.” Gojyo said. 

 

Sanzo sighed; “Listen, the Monk’s back at Chang’an aren’t the brightest, they think far too highly of themselves and didn’t leave well enough alone when I brought Goku back. Who do you think was running interference between them and him? It’s a damn good thing we’re out here on this journey where I don’t have to hear shit about something Goku can’t control.” Sanzo replied. Which was a lot of explanation he isn’t prone to giving to no one. 

 

“Sanzo….?” Goku’s voice was calm, maybe a bit awed. 

 

“And stop that!” Sanzo rose to his feet. “Stop looking at me like that. Goku.” 

 

“What? Why?” Goku dropped the firewood. Hakkai tried to stop him but the monkey is across the camp; face to face with Sanzo. 

 

“That.” Sanzo replied. Not backing down. 

 

“But I love you.” Goku said. Hakkai and Gojyo had taken it at face value, and accepted it and returned the feeling. A flash of fear rang through Sanzo’s pale violet eyes. 

 

“Stop that.” then he turned away and walked into the woods. 

 

~*~

 

_ Love. _

 

Sanzo sat stonily in the front seat of the jeep; the road before them wound up and around the mountains. Rocky in places, nearing a sheer drop. 

 

Hakkai hummed along to the song on the radio while Goku and Gojyo were necking in the back. It is the first public affirmation of their relationship they’ve done so boldly in front of Sanzo. Maybe they got tired of fighting, or maybe it was some type of foreplay or maybe they were making a point. 

 

Sanzo found that he didn’t have the capacity to care. It was like mucking about in a swamp. He was too tired, too angry, too hateful, too everything to make a grand stand to get them to stop. So what if they wanted to have a full on, saliva dripping mess in the back seat. As long as they didn’t actually fuck Sanzo decided that wiping them with his fan wouldn’t work.   They’re kinky little shits and would like it. They’d tease him about it after too. It’d put him in a situation he didn’t want to expose himself too; So he abstained from the fan abuse in favor of sussing out Goku’s sudden problem with him. 

 

For years now the kid had been moving on, growing up, finding his own way on their stupid journey. But doing so nonetheless. He figured things out without any help from Sanzo. He had thought about approaching Goku about sex. To tell him what dangers might hide out there. How to wear protection and maybe flirt a little bit. However, Gojyo had beat him to it. Sanzo tried to divorce himself of the situation. And so far had done a fine job. 

 

Until Goku’s words that morning. 

 

“Foolish.” Sanzo croaked allowed. 

 

“What was that?” Hakkai’s pleasant smile sent Sanzo’s stomach into a downwards spiral.  

 

“Nothing.” He grit his teeth and cursed a blue streak. 

 

That put a stop to Goku and Gojyo’s makeout session. A pointed look from Hakkai had them bringing out the cards and starting up a game of Go Fish. 

 

He turned away from the three. Cursing himself more than the others. His anger froze just like winter; he sighed. 

 

_ So much for living without nothing.  _ \- he thought to himself.   _ I can’t be pulled into this stupidity.  _

 

~*~

 

The inn could only give them one room. It had one big bed and a cot was brought in for Sanzo who refused to share when Goku offered. Their room also hosted a large fireplace; currently a crackling, merry little fire is going hard. Sanzo’s cot is set up very close near because the room is drafty. 

 

A table was set for four with a load of food. They didn’t feel up to making appearances in public, and it gave Goku an excuse to make sure Sanzo’s plate never became empty. Sanzo, only noticed Goku’s trick, the third time he’d looked down from his newspaper to his plate to find a spring roll he had thought for certain he’d already eaten. 

 

A quick  **THWACK** distracted Goku from fighting with Gojyo. Just because they were fucking didn’t mean that they still didn’t act like complete assholes. And it was the last sticky bun up for grabs. Hakkai made a swift move to steal it while Sanzo distracted Goku and Gojyo.

 

“HEY! Sanzo, what was that for?” Goku whined, rubbing the spot that Sanzo had abused. He had that guilty look he always got when he was caught doing something he shouldn’t. Like climbing a holy peach tree. 

 

“I don’t need you slipping me food, Monkey, I am quite capable of doing it myself.” Sanzo glowered; he tried to decide if he should hit Goku with his paper again or leave well enough alone. 

 

“Apparently not because you haven’t been eating lately, or sleeping well at all or….or….” Goku’s tirade stuttered off into a whimper as Sanzo’s glower became even more stormy. 

 

“I do what I want.” Sanzo gnashed through clenched teeth. “Now do me a favor and stop.” then he wiped his paper up again, ignoring the three and his plate. 

 

Goku got sent out on an errand by Hakkai a few minutes later. Gojyo went for a shower and that left the two of their party Sanzo thought were the most responsible. On second thought, he corrected himself, if he’d ever been responsible in his life he wouldn’t have ended up here. He had made a mistake, but when and where he couldn’t quite decide. But that was probably Anger happening. These thoughts wouldn’t get him anywhere fast. 

 

“Sanzo…” Hakkai started. 

 

But the Monk beat him to it, he folded the paper carefully. He’d keep it for a few weeks, re-reading the small stories. Until he had it memorized. “I was about ten or so when my Master died. Too young to become interested in girls or boys for that matter. My first sexual experience was not one I wanted, nor do I want to go into such details with you. Suffice it to say that I don’t care what you do with each other. Just leave me out of it.” Sanzo lit up a cigarette. 

 

“Goku doesn’t know that.” Hakkai sighed. Knowing that he couldn’t say anything now. Sanzo had spent veritable years alone looking for the second Sutra his Master had protected. He’d probably been taken advantage a few more times than he was going to ever tell anyone. 

 

“I’m taking it to my grave.” Sanzo muttered. He blew out a perfect smoke ring, just because he could. 

 

“Of course.” Hakkai agreed. He wouldn’t push. 

 

“At least that’s not Goku’s experience.” Sanzo said. Hakkai always knew he was soft, somewhere within the hard exterior Sanzo put out to the world. 

 

“Yes.” Hakkai agreed, again. “I’m glad that’s not his experience and I’m sorry you couldn’t have had a better one.” 

 

Sanzo snorted; “My Master didn’t care about stuff like that. I doubt he had a sexual bone in his body. So why should I?” 

 

“No, Sanzo….” Hakkai shook his head. “You were a child. An adult took advantage of you at an age where you didn’t know what was going to happen when you reached puberty. I doubt anyone explained anything to you before it was too late and something happened…” - Hakkai held up a hand, staving off whatever Sanzo was going to say - “...Goku on the other hand has you, Gojyo and I to help. And we only entered into this relationship after he brought it to us, after he decided that he wanted us. We’d never have brought it up to him if he hadn’t. And you are important in this. Sanzo. He still looks to you for affirmation. He wants you to be okay with what we have.” 

 

Sanzo almost whacked Hakkai with his fan, he at least thought about it. 

 

“Hakkai, if I didn’t want you three to fuck, if I thought it was hurting Goku at all, no matter how kinky….I WOULD have shot you and Gojyo in the head and went on with this damn journey with just the monkey.” he deadpanned. 

 

Hakkai smiled; “Oh good.” 

 

“So don’t hurt his feelings and you won’t have to worry about a bullet through your stupid face.” he snorted. 

 

Hakkai laughed; “Whatever you say, Sanzo.” it was in that tone where he thought Sanzo was just grandstanding. 

 

The Monk snorted. “Fuck off.” 

 

~*~

 

The room is dark, the fire is low and a lone figure huddles on the smaller of the two beds. Sanzo is asleep. Finally. After what felt like days. Goku too is also asleep. Lulled by the fact that Hakkai had played a nasty trick on their human on put sleeping powder in his tea. Gojyo stares at his lover’s then over at Sanzo. 

 

Goku’s attempts to turn a threesome into a foursome had failed, big time. But he was okay with that. Because Sanzo is okay with that. And if Sanzo is okay with them, and if he’s okay with what he is to them. Than there needn’t be anything more. 

 

They had come together in a different way; whatever that looked like, ultimately belong to Sanzo. But, if they came around him more during a battle. Or if Hakkai bought another blanket to throw at him on the super cold nights. Or if sometimes Goku snuck a spring roll onto Sanzo’s plate - well, it served the Monks right. He was their glue after all. 

 

~*~

**_Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead. ~ Oscar Wilde_ **

 


End file.
